


Chasing Tail

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Chiacchierate, Era Moderna, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, POTP, Provocazioni, cani
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chissà cosa si può trovare quando, in preda alla noia, si finisce a girare senza meta alla ricerca di un'ispirazione?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013134) by [WelshCakes68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68). 



“Mi annoio,” annunciò mestamente Merry dal sedile posteriore dell’auto di Margaery, una nota petulante nella voce.

“E allora suggerisci qualcosa!” rispose di rimando Margaery in tono altrettanto annoiato, mentre sorseggiava il suo frappé guardandosi attorno da dietro gli occhiali da sole, indispensabili per combattere i caldi raggi del sole di Approdo del Re.

“Potremmo andare al cinema!” s’intromise con entusiasmo Alla dal sedile di mezzo; bassa di corporatura com’era, stretta tra Merry ed Alyce sembrava quasi una bambina.

“Fa decisamente troppo caldo per starsene seduti in un cinema, Alla,” rifiutò Elinor dal sedile del passeggero. “E poi non fanno niente di interessante.”

“Potremmo andare al parco a guardare se ci sono bei ragazzi?” propose Alyce, mordicchiando l’estremità della sua cannuccia mentre inarcava un sopracciglio con fare provocatorio e speranzoso.

“Alyce, tesoro, ci sono io alla guida ed è _me_ che devi convincere del tuo piano,” ghignò Margaery dal posto di guida, incrociando lo sguardo dell’altra ragazza attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. “Quale parte di quella frase avrebbe dovuto convincermi?”

“Vero, dolcezza. Devi considerare il pubblico,” ridacchiò Merry dall’altro lato di Alla.

“E se cambiassi le ultime due parole?” rispose Alyce con un ghigno impertinente.

“Meglio…” approvò Margaery in tono strascicato.

“Però siamo realistiche, Cugina. Dovremo andare un po’ più in là della Foresta del Re per trovare una ragazza carina con cui tu non sia già uscita,” scherzò Elinor rivolgendo un ampio sorriso alla cugina in pura provocazione.

“’Con cui non sia uscita’? Generoso da parte tua, Elinor,” aggiunse Alyce dal sedile posteriore.

“Ehi, ehi! Piano con le insinuazioni o vi scarico tutte in biblioteca! Ho visto i tuoi ultimi voti, Alyce, non ti farebbe male passarci un po’ di tempo,” ribatté Margaery senza un attimo di esitazione, facendo scoppiare le altre in attacchi di risolini.

Alla si sporse in avanti per sussurrare con fare cospiratorio all’orecchio della cugina mentre le altre erano impegnate a chiacchierare. “Ad ogni modo, credo che ci sia una sola ragazza che attira lo sguardo di _mia_ cugina, ultimamente.” Alla fece l’occhiolino a suddetta cugina, e lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Margaery non fece altro che far allargare il sorriso della ragazza più giovane.

“Siediti bene, piccola selvaggia,” la rimproverò con affetto Margaery.

Le ragazze continuarono le loro chiacchiere mentre Margaery guidava senza meta, quando a un tratto notò un familiare schizzo di rosso e inchiodò senza alcun preavviso facendo squittire di sorpresa le ragazze, prese in contropiede dall’arresto improvviso.

“Che i Sette ti colgano, Margaery!” imprecò veemente Elinor.

Margaery non rispose, si limitò a sollevare gli occhiali da sole e sporgersi dal sedile nel tentativo di tornare a vedere _lei_.

“Ehi?” disse più forte Elinor, indispettita nel vedersi ignorata.

Margaery rimase in silenzio e cambiò immediatamente marcia, facendo tornare un po’ indietro la sua jeep verde prima di svoltare in un’altra strada per seguire quello schizzo ramato. Una volta arrivata alla fine della strada, Margaery ebbe conferma che il suo istinto ci aveva visto giusto: era _lei_. Dava le spalle a Margaery, ma in quella città quei capelli li avevano solo gli Stark.

Sansa stava correndo assieme a una ragazza castana che poteva essere solo sua sorella, Arya, e a due enormi cani che correvano al loro fianco. Dire che stavano entrambe “correndo” sarebbe però stato poco esatto visto che Arya, pur avendo le gambe più corte, le faceva lavorare stabilmente e procedeva spedita; la sorella era invece in difficoltà e a malapena in grado di sollevare i piedi da terra mentre si trascinava a fianco all’altra prima di rinunciare del tutto e gettarsi teatralmente sull’erba.

“Oh, Straniero Santo!” imprecò Elinor con fare teatrale, facendo roteare gli occhi non appena si accorse di cosa avesse catturato l’attenzione della cugina.

Margaery si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e sorrise, ammiccando alla cugina prima di manovrare la macchina fino a parcheggiarla a fianco alle due.

Sansa era distesa di schiena sull’erba, una gamba tenuta alta e spinta all’indietro da sua sorella mentre lei lanciava avvisi e lamentele intermittenti al grido di “crampo, crampo, crampo!”.

Margaery spense il motore, tirando il freno a mano prima di incrociare le braccia con nonchalance e sporgersi dal finestrino, ghignando apertamente verso la coppia, ignara di tutto.

Sansa continuò a gemere e tremare e ansimare, un braccio posato sul volto e le dita dell’altra mano che si aprivano e richiudevano attorno ai fili d’erba in un modo che mise Margaery a disagio, incapace di rimanere tranquillamente seduta composta a quella vista.

_‘La Stark sta anche troppo bene con la divisa della scuola, ma i vestiti da corsa attillati sono ancora meglio… o più una tortura.’_ pensò Margaery tra sé con un sospiro mentale.

Arya lasciò andare la gamba di Sansa e si fece indietro, inginocchiandosi a terra mentre riprendeva fiato, e notò immediatamente la jeep aperta parcheggiata a meno di cinque metri da loro, da dove cinque paia di occhi attenti le stavano fissando.

“C’è una macchina piena di belle ragazze che ti stanno fissando,” disse spassionatamente Arya alla sorella, osservando cautamente il gruppetto nell’auto.

Sansa cominciò a ridacchiare, voltando il capo di lato. “Arya, non prendermi in giro,” rise, agitando una mano come per scacciare le sue parole.

_‘Quella è una cosa che direi anche io. Ti prego Stark, sii gay… o almeno disponibile’_ , pregò silenziosamente Margaery.

“Beh, se volete continuare a guardare mi servirà il numero della carta di credito,” ringhiò Arya da per terra, portandosi le mani ai fianchi mentre le osservava tutte con cipiglio seccato.

Sentendo il tono della sorella Sansa aprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto che non stava scherzando. I suoi occhi azzurri finirono spalancati quando dalla sua posizione sottosopra incrociarono lo sguardo di quelli ambra di Margaery. La rossa si affrettò subito a ricomporsi, ma finì per inciampare sulle gambe della sorella e cadere un paio di volte prima di riuscire a rialzarsi.

“Ciao… ciao, Margaery,” balbettò Sansa mentre si toglieva fili d'erba dai vestiti e cercava di coprirsi un po' con le braccia, chiaramente conscia della quantità di pelle lasciata esposta. Mentre Margaery contemplava quella magnifica vista, notò qualche filo d'erba ribelle ancora attaccato alla pelle bianco latte di Sansa. _'Erba fortunata!'._ “Ragazze,” salutò con noncuranza la rossa.

“Ciao, Sansa,” recuperò velocemente Alla, anche se era chiaro che da dove si trovava non riuscisse a vedere la ragazza del nord.  
“Buongiorno, Stark,” disse raggiante Margaery, sapendo di starle rivolgendo il suo vero sorriso e non quello plastico che rivolgeva solitamente alle ragazze.

Improvvisamente si sentirono due forti colpi che fecero urlare nuovamente le passeggere di Margaery quando dal nulla comparvero due grosse teste pelose, le zampe dei proprietari appoggiate ai finestrini aperti.

Il cane ora a mezzo metro dal viso di Margaery era grigio chiaro e con il pelo spesso, gli occhi dorati che la fissavano con aria festosa mentre con un singolo, tenue lamento l'animale riuscì ad ordinare di essere accarezzato. Margaery si innamorò all'istante di quel cane meraviglioso. Aveva un collare rosa con un fiocco e una targhetta su cui si leggeva il nome **Lady** in elegante corsivo. Margaery si rese conto immediatamente che apparteneva a Sansa.

“Ommioddio ma quanto sei bella!” esclamò entusiasta Margaery, girandosi sul sedile per poterla accarezzare a dovere, rivolgendo le proprie attenzioni interamente all'animale che mormorava felice strusciandosi sulla mano di Margaery, gli occhi chiusi e l'aria soddisfatta mentre la ragazza la grattava dietro le grandi, morbide orecchie.

Margaery fece un salto quando alle sue spalle si scatenò un coro di urla e, una volta giratasi, vide che l'altro cane si era arrampicato sul finestrino aperto e stava ora camminando sulle altre ragazze sul sedile posteriore.

“Ehi! Nymeria!” grido Arya, avvicinandosi alla macchina e aprendo lo sportello posteriore senza chiedere permesso, afferrando poi la grossa bestia sotto le zampe anteriori e trascinandola fuori dalla macchina, sorreggendola come se non fosse stata praticamente grande quanto lei, per poi lasciarla scivolare a terra. Il cane sbuffò indignato prima di gettarsi addosso alla ragazza, facendola cadere a terra imprecando per la sorpresa.

Sansa si avvicinò e si mise in piedi di fianco alla macchina, ignorando l'incontro di wrestling tra canide e umano che si svolgeva alle sue spalle, probabilmente una vista comune a casa sua, e facendo invece scorrere le dita tra il pelo sui fianchi di Lady. “Direi che le piaci,” disse a Margaery con un sottile sorriso e un leggero rossore sulle guance.

“Beh, fai finta di nulla perché credo di essermi innamorata di lei,” rispose Margaery, sentendo gli occhi socchiudersi da quanto era ampio il sorriso che sfoggiava e che non fece che ingrandirsi quando Lady cominciò a leccarle la faccia.

“Sembra che non sia un problema,” sorrise Sansa di rimando, accompagnando le parole con una risatina che fece ballare lo stomaco di Margaery in modo curioso.

Arya comparve all'improvviso al fianco di Sansa. “Mi sto annoiando,” annunciò senza nemmeno tentare di mascherare il suo intento. “Ci vediamo a casa,” disse prima di voltarsi e riprendere a correre a passo spedito senza nemmeno salutare. Arya fischiò una nota acuta e Nymeria scattò in piedi, rincorrendo la sua padrona.

Quando Margaery tornò a guardare Sansa la trovò che scuoteva la testa, frustrata dal gesto della sorella e apparentemente in imbarazzo di fronte al suo comportamento, ma Margaery trovò quantomeno rinfrescante che in quella città piena di cretini indulgenti ci fosse ancora qualcuno disposto ad essere se stesso senza curarsi di ciò che gli altri potessero pensare.

“Ma...” cominciò Sansa, rivolgendo un gesto del capo alle altre con un po' di imbarazzo, chiaramente conscia del numero di occhi puntati su di lei. “Dove stavate andando?”

“Al parco.”

“Al cinema.”

“In biblioteca.”

“A inquietare.”

Quattro voci si fecero sentire all'unisono, sovrapponendosi. Margaery girò il capo per poter guardare tutte le cugine, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Merry per l'ultimo commento. “Ehm... stiamo ancora decidendo, al momento,” rispose Margaery.

“Okay,” annuì Sansa con quel suo sottile, adorabile sorriso. “Beh, è meglio se andiamo,” disse, accarezzando la testa di Lady, premendole le orecchie sul capo ad ogni passaggio. “Ci vorrà un po' per tornare a casa camminando.”

Margaery si sentì terribilmente scortese a non poterle offrire un passaggio, ma la jeep era piena zeppa già così. “Ah, beh, mi spiace non poterti offrire un passaggio, ma...” disse con imbarazzo, indicando con un cenno del capo la zavorra che occupava il resto dell'auto.

“No, no, nessun problema. Ehm... allora ci vediamo in università?” Sansa annuì in direzione di Margaery e sembrava che volesse aggiungere qualcos'altro ma non riuscisse a pronunciare le parole.

“Beh...” s'intromise velocemente Margaery, uscendo in tutta fretta dalla macchina, e Lady le saltò subito addosso ora che non c'erano più barriere ad ostacolarla, “Potrei riaccompagnarti a casa. Visto che ti abbiamo trattenuta e costretto la tua scorta ad abbandonarti.” Margaery sorrise gentilmente, indicando con un cenno del capo la strada che Arya aveva persorso per andarsene mentre con le mani circondava il testone peloso di Lady.

Sansa aprì la bocca con aria di voler gentilmente rifiutare nonostante il leggero rossore che le stava colorando le guance, quando Elinor si alzò dal sedile, alzandosi al di sopra dell'ipotetico tettuccio della macchina. “E noi cosa dovremmo fare, esattamente? Stare qui ad aspettare che tu torni dalla tua passeggiatina al tramonto?” chiese, chiaramente seccata.

_'Oooooh. Cavolo è il **tramonto**. Atmosfera!' _pensò vittoriosa Margaery.__

“No, puoi guidare _tu_.” Margaery si voltò a lanciare un'occhiataccia alla cugina, lanciandole le chiavi che Elinor afferrò in automatico, lo shock evidente sul suo volto.

“Scusa?!” gridò Alyce, alzandosi anche lei in modo da essere chiaramente visibile. “Lasci che _lei_ guidi la _tua_ auto?” chiese la bionda in tono traboccante di incredulità.

“La macchina a cui sei più affezionata che alla maggior parte delle persone?” aggiunse Alla e Margaery avvertì il suo sorriso anche se non riusciva a vederla.

“Wow, Sansa!” s'intromise Merry dal finestrino sul loro lato. “Margaery deve davvero voler–”

“Allora okay, ciao. Addio!” interruppe velocemente Margaery, posando gentilmente una mano sul gomito di Sansa per condurla via mentre con l'altra mano gesticolava un mezzo saluto, mezzo rimprovero alle amiche.

Fortunatamente Sansa decise di non rifiutare l'offerta ora che si erano ormai già avviate. Margaery sentì le sue amiche ridacchiare prima che Elinor esagerasse di parecchio con l'acceleratore, costringendo il volto di Margaery a una smorfia quando il motore produsse un rumore agghiacciante, per poi ingranare finalmente lasciando Margaery, Sansa e Lady alla loro lenta passeggiata lungo il percorso pedonale, il cane che camminava felice tra loro scodinzolando animatamente.

“Ce l'hai da molto?” chiese Margaery, curiosa, rompendo il silenzio tra loro e indicando la creatura pelosa con un cenno del capo nel caso che Sansa avesse avuto bisogno di un aiuto per capire di cosa stesse parlando.

“Sì, abbiamo preso l'intera cucciolata qualche anno fa, quando erano piccoli. Ne abbiamo uno per ciascuno,” spiegò felicemente Sansa, chiaramente a suo agio nel parlare della sua famiglia.

“Wow! Tutta la cucciolata? E sono tutti belli come Lady?” chiese Margaery, le sue parole completamente sincere ma comunque formulate in modo da poter ammorbidire un po' Sansa sfruttando la palese adorazione che aveva per il suo cane.

“Beh, forse sono un po' di par...” sansa non finì la frase ma scosse lievemente il capo con un sottile ghigno malizioso.

Margaery rise di gusto a quel gesto, lasciando che Lady le leccasse le dita per un attimo prima di usarle per grattare il punto dietro le orecchie del cane, il quale chiuse gli occhi, appagato. “Beh, non riesco comunque ad immaginarmeli più belli, ma non potrei mai credere che siano più amichevoli di lei,” continuò Margaery, questa volta guardando Lady per rivolgere il complimento direttamente a lei.

“Sì, ha un debole per le ragazze con un viso grazioso,” annunciò Sansa in tono rassegnato mentre la accarezzava sotto il mento, e la bestia inclinò la testa per facilitarle il compito con un verso appagato.

“Ha preso da te?” la stuzzicò Margaery inarcando un sopracciglio.

Sansa arrossì di nuovo e distolse lo sguardo, facendo preoccupare Margaery che pensava non avrebbe risposto. “Credo di sì,” disse Sansa dopo un lungo momento.

“E... tu mi trovi graziosa?” insistette Margaery con un sorriso provocante.

Subito sembrò che Sansa stesse soffocando, ma pareva che stesse cercando di evitare di arrossire ora che aveva capito che Margaery la stava stuzzicando. “Beh... ovviamente sei bella,” disse Sansa raddrizzandosi, una postura che comunicava chiaramente come si rifiutasse si sentirsi ulteriormente in imbarazzo.

_Ormai nessuno dice più 'bella'.'_ notò Margaery con piacere, sfoggiando un lieve sorriso. _Di questi tempi, il complimento migliore che ti possa capitare è “figa” o “io ci starei”. Però la Stark è classica. Vecchia scuola.'_

“Beh, Stark, lo dici come se non fosse _bello_ sentirselo dire, di tanto in tanto. Prendiamo te, per esempio: tu sei la ragazza più squisitamente stupenda che io abbia visto nella mia vita, ma ogni tanto è bello sentirselo dire, no?” chiese Margaery, fermandosi e voltandosi del tutto per poter guardare Sansa direttamente.

Sansa si stava concentrando talmente tanto per non arrossire che aveva l'aria di starsi facendo venire un infarto, ma quando Margaery inclinò leggermente il capo la rossa finalmente espirò ed annuì. “Sì, è... bellissimo sentirselo dire.”

“Mi fa piacere,” rispose Margaery, questa volta senza ammiccamenti o sorrisi provocanti, ma solo fissando intensamente l'altra ragazza, sentendosi più innamorata ad ogni secondo che passava in sua presenza.

Continuarono a fissarsi intensamente per un lungo istante, e il sole che tramontava alle spalle di Sansa evidenziava alla perfezione ogni sfumatura di arancio e di rosso dei suoi capelli, quando all'improvviso l'incantesimo venne rotto da Lady che saltò addosso a Margaery, dandole una leccata umida dal mento alla fronte. Entrambe le ragazza scoppiarono a ridere mentre Sansa si prodigava a ricacciare gentilmente a terra il suo cane, riprendendo poi a camminare tutte assieme.

Mentre camminavano tranquille, vagando senza fretta alcuna in direzione del quartiere di Sansa e accarezzando entrambe il folto pelo sulla testa di Lady, ogni tanto le loro dita finivano per sfiorarsi; Sansa si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e Margaery sorrideva, sperando che quella sarebbe stata solo la prima di molte passeggiate che loro tre avrebbero fatto insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you WC68 for writing this!


End file.
